


Dragon Saves The Day

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Series: Monster Zoo [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Zoo, Angst, Dragon H2ODelirious, Humans Anthony Luke and Evan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires John and Jack, Wendigo MiniLadd, Wildlife Expert Evan Fong, characters like anthony luke john jack and brian are just mentioned, mini doesn't die i don't do major character death, mini is the bad guy in this im sorry, werewolf brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: The dragon seemed curious about his newly unlocked exhibit, but he found he didn’t… Really want to leave. Would he get to see Evan again if he stayed? Would he be safe? He wanted out, he wanted to spread his wings and fly and be f r e e, but… He trusted Evan, trusted him to ensure everything would be okay and goes smoothly as it should.





	Dragon Saves The Day

Feeding the wendigo was risky business. They learned long ago to never set foot in the exhibit. Feeding would have to be planned, timed for when he was asleep or distracted to put his food in the exhibit. Being careless led to guards that never returned, innocent people losing their lives to an angry wendigo that wouldn’t let his grudge against humanity go. He was called Mini, due to how small he was – smaller than a normal wendigo, but he was just as dangerous as a normal wendigo; small, quick and violent.

Usually, they _checked_ the guards that went to feed him, made sure everyone was _awake_ , _aware_ , and _ready_ to be in and out as _quickly_ as they could. The entrance left unlocked said one of two things; they didn’t check, or someone snuck in, snagged the keys, unlocked the exhibit and left. That was how the wendigo decided it was a better time than any to ‘help’, to break locks and give them the freedom they clearly deserved.

The bodies left in his wake said otherwise.

He was only encouraging them to act out, though the majority of them refused – even refused to leave their exhibits, and it was infuriating Mini more and more.

The dragon seemed curious about his newly unlocked exhibit, but he found he didn’t… Really want to leave. Would he get to see Evan again if he stayed? Would he be safe? He wanted out, he wanted to spread his wings and fly and be _f r e e_ , but… He trusted Evan, trusted him to ensure everything would be okay and goes smoothly as it should. The fear of the other creatures, the confusion, the disorder and yelling of the humans and the utter chaos drew him out, however.

He saw that vampire and werewolf that were so curious about him, their human between them, and their guardian vampire behind them keeping the three of them as close as he could and Delirious could see the same emotion reflect in their eyes, the same confusion, what was going on? He could hear the security trying to do damage control, to tranquilize the wendigo, but it just wasn’t working. He could hear Evan shouting above the chaos, obvious concern for the creatures more than his own kind. His bright blue eyes flickered to the side. Anthony, Luke and Evan staying together, Anthony holding the jackrabbit Ohm close for protection sake, brown eyes met blue. He heard a shout and his gaze went back to the four, and he saw that wendigo snarling, the truly inhuman sound of his growling at the human the werewolf and vampires were trying so hard to protect.

Why do you protect him? He’s one of them. They put us in here. They took us away. They caged us.

**_If they want a monster, I’ll show them a monster._ **

Before the wendigo could lay a finger on that human, he was knocked away. Blue met blue, one icy and cold and unforgiving, one warm and sharp and _f u r i o u s._ He didn’t talk often, a stuttering mess that only Evan was privy to. But then he was growling, voice surprisingly clear, “Don’t you dare touch him.” He didn’t know them personally. He’d seen their curious stares, their awe that those zookeepers caught a dragon of all creatures, the wonder about who he was. They were kids, and to _hell_ if Delirious was going to let this monster lay a finger on the human that meant so much to them.

He ignored his mind repeating that name again and again. _Evan, Evan, Evan_ …

Claws, teeth, vicious attacks from one meaning to kill and one meaning to incapacitate, the red of anger in their vision, of the blood dripping from wounds from gashes, bite marks and scratches. At some point, soft blues went _cold_ ; attempts to _incapacitate_ became an aim to _kill,_ to get rid of this _m o n s t e r_ trying to tear what family they had apart simply because he didn’t trust like they did.

He only stopped when Mini did, both going still, silent, breaths heavy, eyes furious. Left the weakened, clearly beaten wendigo to the security and dragged himself away. They should restrain him, tase him and stick him back in a cage to lick his wounds and possibly never see the light of day again. Instead, they watched as he stumbled his way over to the wildlife expert, only to sit down at his feet, press his nose against his chest and close his eyes as he felt that ever so gentle hand run along his scales.

He tried not to get blood on the human, and if he was in his human form, he’d have smiled at the soft tone Evan used to thank him, to praise him – words from someone so important to him that he’d have running through his head for who _knew_ how long. “You did good, Delirious… You’re our hero.”


End file.
